elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Kaz
Kazimieras "Kaz" ' was a Mighty Med employee and is a main character in ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. He was born as a normo human until a fight with Oliver's mom exposed him to the Arcturion, which gave him and Oliver superpowers. After Mighty Med gets destroyed, he teams up with Bree and Chase (along with Oliver and Skylar) to track down unknown super villains, and protect the world. He is portrayed by Bradley Steven Perry. Biography Background Kaz (along with Oliver) was a normo employee at the Mighty Med Hospital. Kaz and Oliver have been best friends since preschool, and they're always there for each other. Most likely to be voted as “class clown.” Kaz may be reckless and impulsive, but at the end of the day, he’ll always put friendship first. Kaz, along with Oliver, fought against The Annihilator, an evil mutant who turned Skylar evil, and then later Oliver's mother, who was Mr. Terror, a ruthless villain who sought absolute power in a bid to rule the world. In a failed attempt to stop Oliver's mother, Kaz (along with Oliver) gained superpowers after absorbing the Arcturion's energy. Season 1 After Mighty Med was destroyed, Kaz, along with Oliver and Skylar went to Davenport to help them track the villains. Personality Kaz is a laid-back guy who, unlike Oliver, doesn't think before his actions. He is outgoing, fun to be around, and brave. However, with some mistakes along the way, he can be just as trustworthy and a great employee. Relationships Oliver (Best Friend) Main Article: Kaziver Kaz and Oliver are best friends and are always together. Kaz, however, sometimes gets them into trouble and Oliver gets mad at him for it. Sometimes Kaz can have some slight jealously towards Oliver and can't help but show it. It is stated by Oliver that Kaz is the best friend he could ever have. They also both share an interest in comic books. Skylar Storm (Best Friend) Main Article: Skaz Kaz and Skylar have worked together to solve several things (including finding the Arcturion that gave Kaz and Oliver superpowers) and don't fight much, but they do have their disagreements. They care about each other, and are both good friends with Oliver. Chase Davenport Main Article: Chaz In Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, Kaz helped heal Chase so he wouldn't explode. They also temporarily switched intelligence in that episode. He used the ability to defeat The Incapacitator. Powers, Abilities and Weaknesses '''Powers * Flight: In the Mighty Med episode, The Mother of All Villains, Kaz, along with Oliver, absorb power from the Arcturion and obtain the superpower to fly. * Pyrokinesis: Kaz can generate fire from his hands and also has the ability to breath flames as well. This was shown in the trailer as he lighted up a fireplace. Temporary Powers * Super Strength: Via the Key of Steel and Enlarging Ray. * Super Durability: Via the Key of Steel. * Super Intelligence: '''Kaz briefly borrowed Chase Davenport's super intelligence in order to cure him in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. '''Equipment * Black Hole Gun: In the future, Kaz gets a black hole gun from the League of Heroes to protect the world from any major threat, by sending them into a black hole. * Enlarging Ray: Kaz formerly used the Enlarging Ray gun on his hand, making it big enough to give himself super strength to take out Mort. Weaknesses * Clumsiness: Kaz is very clumsy and tends to mess up certain situations. * Lack of Seriousness: Kaz often fails to grasp the enormity of a situation, which works to his disadvantage. Trivia *In Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, while he possessed Chase's super intelligence, he tricked The Incapacitator into taking the virus from Chase by telling him that if his blood pressure got too high, he would explode. *He switched intelligence with Chase in the Lab Rats/Mighty Med crossover, Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. *If it wasn't for him, he and Oliver wouldn't have known superheroes exist. **It was because of him following Blue Tornado that they discovered Mighty Med *He and Oliver were once Normos (beings without special powers) until they were exposed to the Arcturion during an attempt to stop Bridget. * Chronologically, Kaz is the fourth character to quit a team created by Davenport (The Rise of Five), after Adam, Bree, and Leo. *Interestingly, Kaz makes the mistake of going on a mission alone, which ironically was what Chase did in the Lab Rats episode "Avalanche!" after a disagreement. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Non-Bionic